A Whole New World
by sharukhan23
Summary: Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy. Worst Enemies for life. But something is flying in the air... How you feel if you switched lives with your worst enemy? Hermione and Draco are about to find out. PLEASE READ!


A Whole New World

A Draco/Hermione FanFiction

_**Summary:**_

_Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Pureblood and Mudblood. Slytherin and Gryffindor. Death Eater and Golden Trio. They had hated each other since first year. But that was all about to change. What would you do if you switched places with your worst enemy? Hermione Granger is about to find out. _

Hermione Granger was a man on a mission, well actually, a woman on a mission. A mission to get to Flourish and Blott's, and get the newest edition of Hogwarts: A History, with new information on the Founders and Hogwarts' many hidden

secrets. She walked into the store, and smiled at the old man by the counter. "How do you do Miss?" he asked. "Fine, thank you, Henry," she replied, "Do you; by any chance have the newest edition of Hogwarts: A History?" The man

smiled, "Oh, it's you Miss Granger," he chuckled, "Just a moment." He went to the storage rooms to get the book. Hermione waited. "Oh, look. The little mudblood, where are The-Boy-Idiot and the Weasel Pauper?" asked a cold voice. A

voice that sounded distinctly familiar, Hermione turned around and saw the one and only Draco Malfoy, with his bleach blond hair and his piercing grey eyes, in long black robes. She replied, "I don't think death-eaters are worthy of my

friends whereabouts, Ferret" His grey eyes hardened, and he turned away… Little did they know somebody was watching this little exchange, and that somebody was a little witch named Alpha. Alpha laughed to herself, and thought, "_It's_

_ time these two learned a lesson." _"Transfero illa ago in invicem," she cried, wand pointed at the two. Draco and Hermione had no time to foresee the changes occurring. Their worlds faded to black smoke, as lives were changed.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She looked down, no longer was she clad in jeans and a shirt, but instead in long dress robes. She saw her hands, pale as a vampire, and as if she could tell she touched her hair, straight…and….blonde!

"_What on earth? What happened to me,"_ she thought. Poor Draco Malfoy was going through the same problem himself. His eyes shot open and he looked at himself, to check for damage. But he found something even more shocking, he

wasn't wearing his classy robes anymore, no not at all, instead he was wearing a blue polo and jeans. His arms were no longer pale as a sheet, but instead tanned. He touched his hair, curls, and bouncy curls. He was utterly confused as

to what occurred. He stood up, just in front of a mirror, and was even more surprised; he had brown hair, and brown eyes! "_What in Merlin?"_ he thought. He looked around, and was in for a huge shock. Across from him was a pale, blonde

girl, glaring at him with grey eyes. "_My grey eyes," _he thought. Just as he was about to speak, "Hey Draco, Let's go. Your mum and dad are leaving, and we're heading to the Burrow," said a voice. The voice of well-known red head, Ron

Weasley. "_Draco? Why the hell is Weaselbee talking to me like we're friends?"_ he thought. Once again he was cut off as the Boy-Who-Lived decided to make an appearance. "Hey Draco, still getting books?" Harry called from the door.

Hermione watched the exchange confused as to the scene before her. She looked at Harry and Ron, and then Draco, who looked…like HER! She pointed at him, "Yo-." "Bugger off, Malfoy," said Ron, his normally joyous blue eyes

hardening at the sight of her. Henry came back, "Mr. Granger, here you are," handing the book to Draco. "_What the hell? I'm a Malfoy not a Mudblood,"_ He thought."Hermione Malfoy! How dare you associate yourself with such scum?"

called out a strikingly familiar voice. Hermione turned and found herself facing the infamous Lucius Malfoy. "_Wait, Hermione MALFOY?!?! WHAT?" _she thought, furiously. Lucius grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her away. As Ron and

Harry lead Draco away....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - please review, i need suggestions! I'm new to this whole thing, you may know me as LucytheReviewer =)


End file.
